This study continues to assess the antitumor activity of 9-amino-20[s]- camptotecin administered as a 72 hour continuous infusion every 2 weeks as first-line chemotherapy in patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC). In addition, the study continues to describe the toxicities as well as the clinical pharmacology of 9-AC and to seek pharmacodynamic relationships between pharmacologic parameters, toxicity and antitumor response. A total of twelve patients have been entered on study with five patients entered during this period. Thus far, we have seen no responses to this drug, however, several patients have had stabilization of their disease. There have been no major toxicities to date, although one patient did develop thrombocytopenia and pelvic neutrophenia with her first course of therapy. The study is ongoing.